<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мебельный клей by IncredibleLiar, WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885691">Мебельный клей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar'>IncredibleLiar</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021'>WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Спецквест: игры и состязания [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как  экипаж в остроумии состязался.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Спецквест: игры и состязания [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мебельный клей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Джим, прекрати это. Как капитан и взрослый мужчина, — Маккой стоял посреди каюты Джима в спортивной форме с баскетбольным мячом в руках. </p><p>Джим же только вышел из душа и с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бедер, удивленно рассматривал необычный вид друга.  </p><p>— Доброе утро, Боунс. Как капитану и взрослому мужчине мне нужно немного больше деталей. Что именно ты хочешь прекратить? — Джим вопросительно поднял бровь. — И какого черта ты в таком виде? Смена начнется через пятнадцать минут. </p><p>— Какого черта я в таком виде?!! Да вот какого! — Маккой замахнулся, чтобы бросить мяч в капитана, Джим инстинктивно дернулся в сторону, но, к его удивлению, мяч остался в руках доктора. Теперь Джим понял, что Маккой его не держит.  </p><p>— Не понял… Подожди, он что, приклеен? Зачем ты приклеил мяч к своим рукам, Боунс? </p><p>— Это я, по-твоему, приклеил?! Это ваше чертово соревнование с вашими шутками! Ты это начал! Теперь останови это! Иначе я вас заколю гипо до полусмерти! Какого черта втягивать в это еще и меня! Все знают, что я бросаю мяч перед сменой! Это твоих рук дело или Сулу? </p><p>— Послушай, Боунс. Давай ты успокоишься… — Джим больше не мог держать серьезное лицо и начал тупо ржать, попутно придерживая полотенце. </p><p>— Он еще смеется! На своих похоронах будешь смеяться! </p><p>— Успокойся, Боунс. Дай мне одеться — и пойдем, должен же быть способ это отклеить. Удалить… Ну не знаю. У Скотти или в медотсеке. </p><p>— Успокоиться?! Это не к твоим рукам приклеен мяч! </p><p>Джим отошел к шкафу, хотел было снять полотенце, взявшись за край, и замер. </p><p>— Боунс, оно приклеилось… </p><p>Теперь смеяться начал уже Маккой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя десять минут весь мостик покатывался со смеху, глядя на капитана и главного врача, которые дружно вышли из лифта. Джим как ни в чем не бывало прошел к своему креслу и сел. Маккой с мячом в руках стал чуть поодаль.<p>— Ухура, вызовите на мостик всех старших офицеров, вне зависимости от графика и того, чем они сейчас заняты. И где Спок?</p><p>— Так точно, капитан.   </p><p>Еще спустя пять минут весь руководящий состав стоял на мостике перед креслом капитана. Спок, к тому же, с приклеенной к волосам расческой. </p><p>— Друзья, помнится, когда мы начинали эту игру с розыгрышами, у нас было три условия: никаких преград для выполнения служебных обязанностей, никакой угрозы для жизни членов экипажа и никто не трогает доктора Маккоя. Сейчас нарушены все три условия. </p><p>Голос подал Сулу и прыснул со смеху, следом за ним смеяться начал Паша.  </p><p>— Ну, угрозы для жизни и сейчас нет. </p><p>— Это вам так только кажется, мистер Сулу. Молитесь, чтобы никому не понадобились руки доктора Маккоя прямо сейчас, и бегите, когда он освободится.</p><p>Джим в полотенце удобнее сел в кресле. </p><p>— Итак, все присутствующие должны будут отработать по две дополнительных смены под руководством доктора Маккоя и коммандера Спока. Будете выполнять все, что они вам прикажут. Свободны.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Чехов, ты этот клей где взял вообще? — Монтгомери поднял пробирку, которую старательно вытирал, и посмотрел на свет, не осталось ли следов. Удовлетворенно ее осмотрел и поставил в сторону к чистым.<p>— Это мебельный. У нас в России на него все клеят. Держится хорошо, — Паша тоже поднял пробирку и, заметив след на донышке, принялся старательно оттирать пятнышко миниатюрным ершиком. </p><p>— Почему их надо мыть руками?! Можно же просто дезинфицировать все это? — Сулу сердито дернул рукой и поставил очередную пробирку к чистым, и она громко звякнула.  </p><p>— Ш-ш-ш!! </p><p>— Эй, осторожней! </p><p>Хором зашипели Чехов и Монтгомери. </p><p>— Потому, мистер Сулу, что это мне пришлось снимать этот ваш мебельный клей, вместе с кусками ткани с задницы капитана, — Маккой заглянул в лабораторию. — Пока все это не отмоете — никуда не уходите. И я не поленюсь проверить, что вам приготовил мистер Спок. </p><p>Маккой вышел, а троица офицеров тут же начала давиться смехом и стирать слезы. </p><p>— Стрижка у Спока отпад, — новый приступ хохота заполнил помещение.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>